She's Leaving (SOURCEFED FANFIC)
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: Sam and Maude made a promise to kiss once SourceFedNERD reached 1,000,000 subscribers. This is the story of what happened after.


**This is just a story idea I got after we finally got the Smaude kiss. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sam's POV**

We did it! We got 1,000,000 subscribers on SourceFedNERD! We had a live stream in honor of it also in honor of Maude's last day. Maude and I also made a promise that if we reached the million before the stream ended we would kiss each other.

I was expecting it to just be a simple peck on the lips, but she surprised me by trying to stick her tongue in my mouth. If I had known she was going to do that I would've have returned the favor. I didn't know what to do in that moment, so I decided to make a joke about it and scream.

After the stream ended we all just hung out for a bit, drinking some more champagne, and just talking to one another. But the entire time I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. Could it have meant more? I've always had a slight crush on her, but I never wanted to tell her because I didn't think she wanted that. But that kiss got me thinking.

I was sitting down next to Matt. He was explaining to me his idea for a Purge prequel, but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked over at Maude, who was talking with Dani and Whitney. Maude sensed that I was looking at her, and she looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"That was some kiss she gave you," Matt said, noticing that I was barely paying attention to him anymore.

"Yeah," I said with a little laugh. I took another quick look back at Maude who had gone back to talking to Dani and Whitney.

"You should go talk to her," Matt told me simply. "It's her last day. You need to tell her how you feel."

"What made you say that?"

"I just got the feeling that it was what I needed to say it to you, so I said it."

"It's not like I'm never going to see her again," I said.

"It's more metaphorical than anything," Matt said.

I looked back at Maude just as she smiled her beautiful smile, it was the kind of smile that always filled me with a very warm feeling. It was a smile I wanted to see everyday, and since she was leaving I wasn't going to be able to. I just stared at her for awhile, and thought about what it would be like to date her. When I picture going out with someone I don't see what I think everyone else sees, I see little things; going shopping together on a Saturday afternoon, and deciding on where to eat, buying groceries together, driving while listening to the radio. You get the point, and I wanted to do all of that with Maude. I looked back at Matt. "I'll think about it."

As it got later into the night the offices got emptier and emptier. I saw Maude saying her goodbyes to the others, and she began to make her way toward the exit. I ran after her. "Hey, Maude," I said as I caught up to her. She stopped and turned toward me with expecting eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "What's up?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing that came to my mind in that moment. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sam," she said slightly confused.

"No, I mean it," I said firmly. "I'm going to miss everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your voice, your..." I realized that I was beginning to ramble, so I just stopped talking. After I regained my composure I continued. "I'm just going to say it." I took a very long pause solely for dramatic effect, "I love you, Maude. I want to be with you." After I said it a wave of happiness overtook my body because I was so relieved that I finally get it off my chest. But as soon as the feeling came it went away because I didn't know what Maude was going to say. She just stared at me, her wide eyes.

Then a wide smile slowly began to spread across her face. "I love you too, Sammy." We just stood there for awhile both smiling from ear to ear. Then I placed my hand on her cheek, and I slowly moved it through her hair until it was on the back of her neck. Then I slowly pulled her head toward me until our lips connected. This time I made sure to move my lips along with hers. Then, without agreeing on it, we walked outside, and started walking down the street, hand in hand. As we walked I looked up at the sky, it was beautiful, and it matched the person next to me. We must've walked for about 30 minutes, and I had one thought on my mind the entire time, I was happy.


End file.
